I Saved Her
by Shadowed Crystal
Summary: Jackson Overland and his sister's point of views when they go out to skate on the lake, where a dark fate lies before them. Warning: Contains drowning. Rated K because I'm stuck on how to rate this.


**Hey, I'm Crystal. I'm pretty new here, and this is my first fanfiction about Rise of the Guardians (I had to .-.). Anyways, I thought of making a POV from Sandy, until I thought "Oh, I have an even better idea that matches my feelings right now!". So, this fanfiction was born. Whoever doesn't like to read death/tragedy fanfictions, don't ya dare look on towards this. Especially if you're a fangirl of Jack Frost. Fair warning.**

_**~SPOILERS FOR WHOEVER HADN'T WATCHED/FINISHED THE MOVIE~**_

**Disclaimer = I do not own Rise of the Guardians in any way.**

* * *

"Come on, Jane."

Jackson Overland walked along the path, soft white snow crunching under his feet. Jane quickly trodded at his side, clutching her new skates in excitement. Her straight brown hair bounced every time she tripped clumsily over a hidden stick. "The lake," She giggled. Jack smiled over at Jane, his brown eyes glittering. He was keen to protect his little sister, even if it cost him his life.

"Woah!" Jane's large brown eyes widened when she saw the small, frozen lake. Frost crept over the cold trees, and the full moon's silvery glow curtained the scene. Jack kept grinning, his usual mischevious smirk plastered on his face.

He glanced back at Jane, and crouched down so that he was eye-to-eye with his sister, who was fidgeting with her skates. "May I help?" He asked, holding out his hand to the girl.

Jane giggled and nodded. "Yes..." She nodded. "Jack, this is going to be so much fun!"

Neither knew the fate that lied ahead of their lives.

...

Jane crept over to the middle of the lake, getting used to her new skates. She laughed out loud as she raced across the lake, her hair flying behind her. Jack watched Jane happily dash around the ice, while resting on a fallen branch.

"This is so much-" A scream cut off her sentence as ice crackled around Jane's feet. Jack shot up, his eyes wide in shock. Knocking his skates off, he advanced towards Jane, who was shivering in the slowly cracking ice.

Jane's eyes were wide in fright. Jack let a feet rest on the frozen lake, flinching when he heard another _crack _of the ice struggling to support his weight.

He looked up, his eyes filled with worry. Stepping closer, he called out, "It's okay, it's okay... I'm here." Fright curled around his thoughts as he tried to think of what to do to save Jane.

"Jack, I'm scared." Jane's voice quivered as she stood still in the middle of the lake, ice cracking some more.

Jack managed to find his voice as he chocked out, "I know. You're not going to fall in. Um, we're going to have some fun!" He bit his lip, hoping that Jane would believe him and try and calm down.

"No, we're not!" Jane cried out, terrified. "Jack, you _always _play tricks!" The girl was now on the verge of crying as Jack flickered his gaze onto a slender stick, deformed into something like a shepherd's crook.

Jack sighed, stepping closer and ignoring the breaking ice. "No, not this time." His voice was reassuring as he looked straight into the eyes of his little sister. "You wanna play a game? We're going to play hopscotch! Like we did every time." He managed to form a slight grin on his lips.

Jane's terrified face formed a smile. She nodded as Jack looked towards the left of her.

"Yeah... one..." The boy leaped towards the crook, and yelled "Woah!" when he stopped himself from falling over. Jane giggled slightly as her brother leaped again and again. "Two... three!"

He landed right next to the stick, and picked it up. "Now it's your turn." He nodded at Jane.

"One..."

Jane gasped in shock when ice splintered at her skates. She was back on the verge of freezing from fright.

"Two..."

Jack watched Jane take another timid step towards him. He clutched the crook, and lashed it out at her.

"Three!"

Jane laughed when she slid across the ice, barely noticing that Jack had slid in her position. The two just looked over at eachother, and bursted into laughter. However, Jack's laughter cut off when he felt the already weakened ice crumble at his weight.

"Jaack!" Jane screamed as her brother fell into the ice, his head vanishing under the layar of water. She kept screaming until her voice was raw, and she bursted into tears. "Why?" She cried out. "Why him?!"

No one answered.

...

The boy felt the icy waters force him to let go of all his frantic movements to reach his sister. His lungs were bursting for air, and his mind kept repeating to swim back up to the surface. But he didn't. He was helpless, and could only gaze up at the large silver disk on the other side.

He knew he was going to die. If he didn't freeze from the icy currents, he would just drown.

Jack stared at the moon, which seemed to gaze back at him. Strange, he wasn't terrified about how he was sinking in the depths of the lake, never to be seen by his family again.

In fact, he was _happy_. Happy that he had saved his sister.

As he closed his brown eyes, never to open and let them catch sight of the world around him again, one last thought filled his mostly unconcious mind that was quickly shutting down.

_I saved her._

* * *

**For whoever made an impression on me, and that I'm another one of those "fangirls" of Jack Frost, I'm not.**

**Because this takes place in 1712 (am I doing this right?), I think "Jane" would have been a realistic name for a girl at the time.**

**I might have gotten some quotes wrong... x.x But whatever. I added a few quotes, because I thought it'd be better to show Jane's reaction to her bro's death.**

**I hope ya liked the story!**

**Crystal out~**


End file.
